Castle: True Monster
by winter2012
Summary: After finding the body of a divorced woman in Central Park, Beckett and Castle must sift through multiple suspects, including the victim's ex-husband, while also looking for their missing six-year-old son. Plus, Alexis is one of the hostages at the local library, which is being held by another one of the suspects in the case.


43.

FADE IN:

EXT. MANHATTAN, CENTRAL PARK – MORNING

We open to a MAN, Caucasian, 30s, jogging along. He stops. He notices a hand sticking out of some bushes. He walks over. His eyes bulge.

MAN

Oh, God!

Close on: A WOMAN'S LIFELESS BODY, NAKED, with a BULLETHOLE in her head.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK, FIFTH AVE – MORNING

A crisp, sunny day. CASTLE and BECKETT emerge from their car.

CASTLE

(smiling)

Beautiful day, isn't it my love?

BECKETT

(smiling)

Castle, I know we're engaged but turn it down some. We've got a murder to solve.

CASTLE

It's a bad day for them, not us.

Beckett shoots Castle a dirty look.

ESPOSITO approaches.

ESPOSITO

Our Vic, female, Caucasian was found by a jogger in some bushes off the trail over there. She was naked, single bullet wound to the head. So far, our ME found no sign of a sexual assault.

BECKETT

Was Lanie able to get the bullet?

ESPOSITO

(presents evidence baggy)

Right here.

BECKETT

Get that to ballistics; I want to know what kind of gun was used, and I want to know if any fingerprints on the bullet are in the system.

EXT. CENTRAL PARK, RUNNERS' TRAIL – MORNING

Beckett and Castle duck under yellow police tape. They approach LANIE, still examining the body.

BECKETT

What do you got for me, Lanie?

LANIE

Our victim's body has been out here since last night. She's a blonde; I found a single brown hair on her. The kind of gun used was a .9 millimeter. I won't know more until I get Jane Doe here back to the lab.

CASTLE

(to Beckett)

Murdered and dumped naked in the park at night. But not raped. What was she doing last night that got here killed?

BECKETT

This couldn't have been a robbery. The bullet hole in her head says that someone wanted her dead.

CASTLE

Mob hit, maybe?

BECKETT

I don't know – maybe. We'll need to ID her, first.

RYAN approaches.

RYAN

I can look through missing persons to see if anyone who knows our victim comes forth. I interviewed witnesses, a homeless guy slept under a tree last night, when he saw a black SUV pull into the park. He says a white man, big, dressed in a black leather jacket got out, pulled a large black bag from the trunk, and dumped it in the bushes where our victim was found.

CASTLE

So it was a mob hit?

RYAN

Not sure, Castle.

BECKETT

Did the homeless guy get the license plate?

RYAN

Only that the plate said New Jersey.

BECKETT

You look through those missing persons files; I and Castle will check the system for all black SUVs with New Jersey plates. And then, have Esposito scout the area for witnesses who might have seen that SUV with those plates.

RYAN

Got it.

CASTLE

New Jersey? Big white man in a leather jacket? Black SUV? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

BECKETT

I'm thinking professional hit man.

CASTLE

I love how our minds think alike.

Beckett smiles, rolls her eyes.

SMASH CUT TO:

CASTLE TITLE CARD

INT. PRECINT, BULLPEN – MORNING

The dead woman's MOTHER, 60s, is being talked to at Ryan's desk.

She is presented with a picture of the dead woman.

MRS. O'Connell

(teary eyed)

That's her. That's my baby.

(breaks down)

RYAN

(caring voice)

I know that this is very hard for you, Mrs. O'Connell, but I need to know, when was the last time you talked to Tara?

MRS. O'CONNELL

Last night. It was around seven in the evening.

RYAN

Did she sound concerned or worried about anything?

MRS. O'CONNELL

No. She was the opposite. Tara was always a positive person. Even when things were tough, like when she was going through a divorce from her husband, she would never show her feelings about it. She was just so strong of a person.

RYAN

What's the name of her ex-husband?

MRS. O'CONNELL

Derek…Derek Barnes. They got divorced last year due to his out-of-control gambling habit. He lost his job, and became more of a burden than a husband. So Tara divorced him, took their son, Connor, and moved into a two-bedroom apartment on West 12TH Street.

RYAN

You have a grandson?

INT. PRECINCT, BULLPEN – CONTINUOUS

Castle and Beckett enter. Ryan and Esposito approach.

RYAN

Our victim is 35-year-old divorcee, Tara O'Connell. Her son, 6-year-old Connor is now missing. The grandparents haven't seen him since yesterday. I just spoke to our victim's mother. We have an Adam Alert out. Her ex-husband, Derek Barnes isn't at his place on Fifth Avenue. Mrs. O'Connell said that Barnes has gambling issues.

BECKETT

His place is across the street from the park.

RYAN

Uniforms are looking for Barnes as a person of interest.

BECKETT

Espo, what did you get from Ballistics?

ESPOSITO

The bullet came from a .9 millimeter handgun, registered to…Sam Wallace. His address is 511 East 73RD Street.

BECKETT

Any fingerprints?

ESPOSITO

Only Sam's. He has a rap sheet; for B and E, Armed Robbery and Felony Assault. That was expunged. No one saw an SUV with New Jersey plates.

BECKETT

I checked the system for SUVs registered in New Jersey. And specifically, a black SUV came up, registered to one John Adams. This guy has a long criminal history dealing with drug trafficking, prostitution rings, assault, you name it. He did 15 years at Riker's. Most recently, he's being watched by authorities, who think he might now be a Loan Shark.

CASTLE

(sarcasm)

Of course he is.

BECKETT

You two, go see this Wallace character. I and Castle are headed to Mr. Adams' residence in Hoboken.

Esposito and Ryan take off. Castle shoots Beckett a look – what? Hoboken?

BECKETT

(off Castle's look)

What? Nothing wrong with a little road trip.

CASTLE

Well, I got to pee first, and then we can go.

He runs to the bathroom. She sighs and moves toward the exit.

INT. OUTSIDE SAM'S APARTMENT, HALLWAY – DAY

Esposito knocks on the door, it is already open. He and Ryan enter. The apartment is a mess. There's furniture flipped, papers on the floor, picture frames broken. Someone was looking for something.

(More)

They pull their guns out. Esposito heads to the room. Ryan looks in the kitchen. He spots a handwritten NOTE on the counter, reads it.

RYAN

Esposito – look at this.

Esposito approaches. He reads note.

Close on: It reads "Time to pay up."

They exchange looks.

ESPOSITO

Clothes are gone.

RYAN

Sam packed up and fled.

ESPOSITO

And it had something to do with this note, bro.

EXT. BECKETT'S UNMARKED, MOVING – DAY

She's on her cell while driving.

BECKETT

Okay.

(hangs up)

Sam Wallace is gone. Esposito says that he must've packed up and left. They have a warrant out for his arrest. A note was there.

CASTLE

What did it say?

BECKETT

"Time to pay up."

CASTLE

Sounds like he owed someone some money.

BECKETT

Or someone's out for revenge against him.

CASTLE

Na, I'll stick with my money theory.

BECKETT

"Time to pay up" can mean a lot of things, Castle.

CASTLE

Yes. But what if it had something to do with Sam owing a large sum to someone?

BECKETT

But what if it's not about money? It could mean that this Sam guy ticked someone off…

CASTLE

…Enough to kill Tara.

BECKETT

The son is missing, and so are both Derek Barnes and Sam Wallace.

CASTLE

Barnes has gambling problems, right? Sam's left a note about it being time to pay up. Barnes and Tara's son is missing.

BECKET

And Tara's apartment turned up nothing.

Silence. Just then, a light bulb goes off in both their heads at the same time.

BECKETT

Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Castle?

CASTLE

This Adams we're going to see could be the one that is owed money, possibly by both Barnes and Wallace.

They pass under a sign that says "Welcome to New Jersey."

EXT. JOHN ADAMS' RESIDENCE – DAY

Beckett and Castle stand in front of the door. Castle admires the red bricked house's beauty.

CASTLE

Cozy little home, isn't it?

BECKETT

Yeah, if it weren't for the felon staying here, it'd be quite cozy.

Beckett rings the doorbell.

An OLDER GENTLEMAN, 60s, opens the door.

Beckett presents her badge.

BECKETT

I'm Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD, and this is Rick Castle. He's assisting me.

ADAMS

I'm John Adams. What is this about?

BECKETT

I'm here because I have questions about your black SUV that was spotted in New York. It's linked to a murder investigation. May we come in?

ADAMS

(hesitates a beat)

Yes. Please come in.

INT. ADAMS' HOUSE, LIVINGROOM – DAY

Beckett and Castle sit across from Adams; they on the couch, he in his recliner.

ADAMS

I didn't take any trip to New York recently. My son, Calvin, had it. Maybe he took off to New York. He likes to do stuff like that.

BECKETT

Where is your son, Calvin?

ADAMS

At work; he's a Nurse's Assistant over at the VA Medical Center.

CASTLE

And, just to clarify Mr. Adams, you don't know Sam Wallace or Derek Barnes?

ADAMS

Never heard of them.

BECKETT

Thank you for your time, Mr. Adams.

Castle and Beckett head for the door.

ADAMS

Take care now.

EXT. INFRONT, BY CAR – DAY

Castle and Beckett are about to get into the car.

CASTLE

So, off to the VA hospital, I guess.

BECKETT

He was lying through his teeth.

CASTLE

Do tell…

BECKETT

When I asked could we come in, he hesitated. I saw the look in his eyes when I said I was from the NYPD.

CASTLE

Maybe he was a little surprised. This is New Jersey.

BECKETT

No, it wasn't that, Castle. He's aware of what happened to Tara O'Connell, and her missing son, Connor. Let's see if we get somewhere with Calvin. Right now, he has the SUV.

CASTLE

And plus, I got to pee again.

They get into the car.

EXT. VA MEDICAL CENTER – DAY

We see a big grey concrete building with numerous windows.

INT. VA MEDICAL CENTER, STAFF BREAKROOM – DAY

Beckett and Castle sit at the round table across from CALVIN, a large bald man, Mr. Adams' 34-year-old son.

CALVIN

Yeah, I had the SUV last night. What about it?

BECKETT

A woman was murdered and dumped naked in Central Park.

CASTLE

And you had the same black SUV with New Jersey plates seen by a homeless man last night.

BECKETT

And a big man wearing a black leather jacket was seen dumping a black body bag in the bushes where we found our female victim.

CALVIN

(getting frustrated)

So what! Are you saying that I had something to do with that murder?

BECKETT

Yes, Calvin, and we saw the SUV outside in the parking lot. The plates are from New Jersey.

CALVIN

(frustrated)

I'm not the only guy in Jersey with a black SUV, you know?

CASTLE

But yours was the one seen at the crime scene.

CALVIN

(angrily slams fists on table, stands up)

That doesn't mean anything!

Castle scoots back in chair. Beckett stands up.

BECKETT

Calm down now, Calvin. Have a seat.

(makes serious eye contact)

They're just routine investigation questions.

CALVIN

(pauses a beat)

Whatever – I got to get back to work.

He exits. Beckett looks at Castle. She picks up her cell.

BECKETT

(in cell phone)

It's Beckett, Esposito. I need you to do a background check on Calvin Adams.

EXT. UNMARKED, MOVING – DAY

Beckett and Castle are leaving New Jersey. Beckett's cell rings.

She answers.

BECKETT

(in cell)

Beckett. What? Are you sure? Okay. Thanks, Esposito.

(hangs up)

CASTLE

What is it?

BECKETT

Esposito says that Calvin Adams died ten years ago from a drug overdose.

CASTLE

Then who did we just talk to?

BECKETT

I don't know. But we're going back to see Old Man Adams.

EXT. JOHN ADAMS' HOME – DAY

Beckett and Castle are at the front door again. Beckett rings doorbell, and then knocks 3 times.

No one answers.

CASTLE

Maybe the fake son left work early, and got his fake father and left already.

BECKETT

He couldn't have came back and done all of that that fast.

She pulls out her gun and kicks in the door. She heads inside.

Castle hears the revving up of an engine from the garage.

CASTLE

Kate – the garage!

The black SUV explodes through the garage door.

The vehicle, Calvin driving, John passenger, turns right and speeds off with screeching tires.

(More)

Beckett emerges in time to see the back of the SUV speeding down the street. Looks at Castle.

CASTLE

I hope they have home insurance to fix that garage door.

They are speechless at what just happen.

INT. MORGUE, COLD STORAGE – DAY

The next day, back in New York, Beckett and Castle are presented with new info on the victim's body by Lanie.

A drawer from the wall is pulled out, revealing the female victim's corpse.

LANIE

If you look at the neck, you can see where our victim was choked. Those hand imprints are no joke. Before being shot to death in her head, she was being choked by a rather large man. In fact, he broke her neck.

CASTLE

Ouch.

BECKETT

Then why shoot her in the head?

LANIE

To make a point.

CASTLE

Calvin Adams, the man we interviewed yesterday, was a rather large man. I mean, he was downright frightening after he got angry.

BECKETT

No doubt he's the kind of guy who could snap someone in half. What about that single brown hair found on our Vic?

LANIE

Over here.

(now at her computer)

This is the man it came from.

Close on: Computer screen shows mug shot of Sam Wallace; think rough version of Hugh Jackman, with brown hair.

Both Beckett and Castle peer at the screen.

BECKETT

We're still looking for him.

CASTLE

Why was his hair found on our victim?

Beckett's cell rings. She answers.

BECKETT

(in cell)

Beckett. Okay. I'll be right up.

(hangs up)

It's the Captain. She wants me in her office.

She and Castle exit.

Close on: Sam Wallace's mug shot.

INT. CAPTAIN GATES' OFFICE – DAY

We enter mid-conversation.

CAPT. GATES

So John Adams and this strange man, pretending to be his dead son, are nowhere to be found?

CASTLE

They're somewhere, we just haven't found 'where' yet.

Captain Gates shoots Castle a dirty look. He says nothing else.

BECKETT

We have reason to believe that our victim may have had contact with Sam Wallace before she was killed.

CAPT. GATES

Then we need to find this Wallace character. Police are all over the Tri-State area searching for these people who've seemed to have disappeared from the face of the Earth.

(sees Castle about to say something)

You say nothing right now.

Castle puts his finger down.

CAPT. GATES (CONT'D)

I want these people found. And I want this case closed. Do you get me, Detective?

BECKETT

Yes, sir.

INT. PRECINCT, BULLPEN – DAY

Castle and Beckett approach Ryan and Esposito.

BECKETT

Any new leads?

ESPOSITO

Nothing yet.

Ryan's cell rings. He answers.

RYAN

(into cell)

Ryan here. Okay. Good. We'll be right there.

(hangs up)

Derek Barnes' credit card was just used at the Hot Box Coffee Shop on West 8TH by a guy matching Sam Wallace's description.

BECKETT

Let's go.

They proceed to exit.

INT. HOT BOX CAFÉ, SURVEILLANCE ROOM – DAY

We enter mid-chat, between the two detectives, Castle and the MANAGER. They are viewing VIDEO of Wallace in line purchasing coffee.

MANAGER

All he wanted was some coffee. I saw his face, and thought he looked familiar. And then I realized that he's the man you all are looking for from the news. He seemed kind of jumpy. After he got his cup of Joe, he couldn't leave fast enough.

BECKETT

Stop the video.

Video freezes.

Close on: a small boy is with him as he leaves the café.

The others see it too.

CASTLE

That's Connor.

RYAN

But where's Barnes?

Esposito enters the room.

ESPOSITO

Guys, witnesses say they saw Wallace and the boy hop into an unmarked van, with Barnes as the driver. The van was last seen heading South on Main Street.

EXT. OUTSIDE OLD BROWN STONE – DAY

UNIFORMS, Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito are out in front of a town house.

The unmarked van is sitting out in front. It's empty, Wallace, the boy and Barnes are inside the building.

INT. INSIDE BROWN STONE – DAY

Beckett takes lead as the police and detectives bust through the door with their guns drawn.

They search around upstairs and down. Upstairs, they find only WALLACE, with his hands in the air.

SAM

(surrendering)

Don't shoot.

Esposito approaches. Then he cuffs him.

BECKETT

Where areBarnes and Connor?

Wallace looks her in the eye, but says nothing. He is then escorted away by Ryan and Esposito.

Castle looks at Beckett. Off Beckett,

CUT TO:

INT. PRECINCT, INTERROGATION – DAY

Castle and Beckett sit across from Wallace, playing with his fingers.

BECKETT

You can make this a lot easier on yourself, Sam; just tell us where they are.

SAM

I don't know.

BECKETT

Don't play that game with me. Your fingerprints are on the bullet found in our dead victim's skull; from a gun that belonged to you. You know where they are. What are you all running from anyway?

CASTLE

…Maybe from John Adams and his giant son, Calvin.

SAM

(scoffs, slight smile)

I'm not scared of any Old Man John.

BECKETT

What about Calvin?

Wallace is silent.

CASTLE

He is a scary man.

SAM

Listen, that big monster is a cold-blooded killer.

BECKETT

Oh yeah?

SAM

Oh hell yeah. And his name isn't Calvin; it's Paul Dunkirk – an ex-con I did time with years back, around the time John's real son died of that overdose. John, being a veteran criminal, took Paul in once he got out. Ever since, Paul's been using Calvin's name and identity. That's how Paul was able to get a training certificate and get a job at the VA in Jersey.

CASTLE

A new start.

BECKETT

And Calvin had no criminal record; just a habit that ultimately killed him.

SAM

Exactly; Paul also moonlights as John's muscle for the Loan Shark business. Two guys who owed John money ended up with both of their legs broken.

BECKETT

Do you and Derek owe any money?

SAM

As you probably know, Derek has a gambling problem.

CASTLE

Yeah, his ex-mother-in-law was interviewed.

SAM

He had no money, and wanted to place a large bet on a basketball game. He wanted me to go in with him to meet John.

BECKETT

You and he asked John for the money to place a bet.

CASTLE

How much money?

SAM

$50,000.

CASTLE

Wow.

SAM

He and John had a verbal agreement that they shook on. John gave Derek the money in cash, in a duffle bag.

BECKETT

What happen next?

SAM

Derek loses the bet. A couple of days later, "Calvin" shows up to my apartment looking for him. He roughed me up pretty good. I told him where he was. When he left, I called Derek. And I told him to run 'cause big foot was on his way. Ever since then, we've been hiding out.

BECKETT

If you tell us where they are, we can protect him and his son, Connor.

SAM

They're in a motel out in Queens. Some place called the Moonlight Inn. They bolted right before you guys showed up.

Beckett heads toward the door, but Castle is still sitting.

CASTLE

By the way, were you and Derek's ex-wife…?

Beckett stops.

SAM

…We did it right before she was killed. Please don't tell Derek. We've been best buds for a long time.

Castle rises and moves to the door.

CASTLE

(to Wallace)

I hardly think that matters. You know, because she's dead and all.

Beckett opens the door and pulls Castle out with her by his arm.

INT. MOONLIGHT MOTEL, RM 108 – DAY

Police open the door and enter the room to find a dead and bloody Derek on the bed. His son gone.

Ryan, with a handkerchief, picks up the murder weapon beside the body.

Close on: a large hunting knife covered in Derek's blood.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. MORGUE, COLD STORAGE – DAY

Derek Barnes' body is sprawled across the examination table.

Lanie tells Castle and Beckett about the wounds.

LANIE

He was held down as he was being stabbed to death. The knife punctured one lung and his heart; he was gone after that. Look here.

(she points to handprint on neck)

Castle and Beckett lean in.

Close on: handprint around neck.

CASTLE

Not again.

LANIE (CONT'D)

Yep. Our Vic was also being choked while being stabbed. Our killer must've been wearing gloves 'cause I got no prints on the knife either.

BECKETT

The father's dead, and his son is now being held captive by John and Calvin.

CASTLE

If they can't have their money back…

BECKETT

(to Castle)

…Then they'll just take Connor as their consolation prize.

INT. CAPTAIN GATES' OFFICE – DAY

We enter mid-conversation.

CAPT. GATES

Damn! This case just gets more complex by the minute. We have a child with no parents now, and two crooks that have that boy in their clutches. And still, search teams haven't turned up anything.

Ryan enters the room.

(More)

RYAN

We have a new lead: Calvin Adams and Connor O'Connell were just seen on the Upper Eastside five minutes ago. Uniforms are already searching that area, and Esposito is with them questioning the witnesses.

CAPT. GATES

Beckett, you and Detective Ryan go and help cover the area. I want that entire area blocked off, no one leaves, and no one enters, and talk to everyone there. I want those sons-of-bitches in custody – now go.

BECKETT

Yes, sir.

RYAN

Yes, sir.

EXT. HUDSON RIVER – DAY

An overhead view of the Statue of Liberty.

INT. NAMELESS COFFEE SHOP – DAY

Castle is having coffee with ALEXIS, who is still upset over her break up with Pi.

CASTLE

Look, sweetheart, there's plenty of other fish in the sea.

ALEXIS

I know, dad, but I really did like Pi.

CASTLE

(jokingly)

Yeah, who doesn't like pie, right?

(off Alexis' look)

Okay. I thought that joke would cheer you up.

(stares in her eyes)

I don't like it when you're upset.

ALEXIS

I have been pretty down in the dumps lately, haven't I?

Castle thinks a beat.

CASTLE

Well…

(off Alexis' face)

…Okay, so you've been sad. It's normal following a break up.

ALEXIS

I thought that we really clicked. I hoped it would work out, and now…

CASTLE

I know, sweetheart, I know.

(looks in her eyes)

Pi is the one missing out. You are beautiful, smart – any guy would be lucky to have you, baby girl.

ALEXIS

(smiles)

Thanks, dad, I feel a little better.

CASTLE

Well, good, and so do I. How about this week, Beckett and I take you out for dinner?

ALEXIS

How about that Indian place?

CASTLE

Great – it's a date.

Alexis hugs her father.

Alexis takes a bite of her blueberry muffin. Castle looks out the window, where he sees Calvin walking past with CONNOR, hurriedly.

Castle immediately pulls his cell phone out and calls Beckett.

CASTLE

(in cell)

Beckett, they're here on the Lower Eastside. Calvin Adams and Connor; I just saw them – hurry!

Off Alexis' worried face,

CUT TO:

EXT. NAMELESS COFFEE SHOP, OUTSIDE – CONTINUOUS

In front of the coffee shop, police are everywhere. Castle, next to Alexis, talks to Beckett, Esposito and Ryan.

BECKETT

You sure you saw them?

CASTLE

They were walking down the street towards Broadway.

ESPOSITO

I and Ryan will head down that way.

RYAN

We got guys already canvasing the area.

BECKETT

Get to it, we've got things here.

Ryan and Esposito leave.

Alexis gets a text from Pi.

ALEXIS

I got to go, dad.

(kisses Castle)

Bye, Kate.

(smiles)

She turns and walks away.

CASTLE

(smiles)

Bye, kiddo.

BECKETT

See you, Alexis.

(to Castle)

Father and daughter date?

CASTLE

Yeah. We were just talking. You and I are taking her out to that Indian place this week.

BECKETT

That's great, Castle.

CASTLE

Good – I kind of feel like Curry.

Uniform approaches.

BECKETT

(to officer)

What is it?

UNIFORM

Adams has the kid with him in an abandoned warehouse on Broadway. The place is surrounded, and he's threatening to kill the kid in exchange for us letting him leave.

BECKETT

Damn it!

CASTLE

(to Beckett)

This case just became a hostage negotiation.

They and the Uniform take off on foot.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

EXT. BROADWAY AVE – DAY

Intercut between inside warehouse where Calvin is holding CONNOR hostage by gunpoint and on the street where SWAT, Uniforms and Beckett are.

BECKETT

(to Hostage Negotiator)

He's not budging?

HOSTAGE NEGOTIATOR

No. All he wants is to get away.

INSIDE WAREHOUSE

Connor is on the floor, tied up and gagged.

Calvin is peeking through the window with his Berretta ready.

OUTSIDE BUILDING

BECKETT (Bullhorn)

Calvin, come out with your hands up. The building is surrounded, and there's no way out.

INSIDE WAREHOUSE

CALVIN

If I don't make it out of here, neither does the kid!

OUTSIDE BUILDING

BECKETT (Bullhorn)

There's no need to hurt anybody, Paul.

INSIDE WAREHOUSE

Calvin is shocked that they know his real name.

He looks at Connor, scared and crying.

CALVIN

I want full immunity – for me! I'll give you John Adams…the man you all want!

OUTSIDE BUILDING

Beckett looks to Castle.

He nods – go ahead, say "yes."

BECKETT (Bullhorn)

Fine, Calvin, you can go. Just give us Adams and Connor.

INSIDE WAREHOUSE

Esposito, Ryan and SWAT members kick in the door where Calvin and Connor are. There's only Connor. No sign of Calvin.

EXT. BEHIND WAREHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

Beckett, Castle and SWAT members find a beaten and bloody John Adams, hanging from a fence by his own belt. A note from Calvin is handed to Beckett, who reads it. It says: "You won't take me alive."

INT. NYC HOSPITAL, RM 304 – DAY

Castle and Beckett talk to John Adams, as he lay in his hospital bed.

JOHN ADAMS

And that's why she's dead. If they didn't pay up, someone close to them was going to bite it. I warned them both. We shook on it.

BECKETT

And you chose Tara O'Connell to send a message.

CASTLE

But she and Derek were divorced.

JOHN ADAMS

It didn't matter. I knew that Sam was screwing her.

BECKETT

(putting it all together)

You knew that he cared about her, and that he wouldn't want anything to happen to Tara.

CASTLE

And there was no way that Sam would let Derek not pay you back.

JOHN ADAMS

(smiling)

Wow, you two are smart.

CASTLE

And you had Calvin kill Tara.

JOHN ADAMS

That fat bastard was like a son to me!

CASTLE

The one you lost and, whose identity you gave to Paul.

JOHN ADAMS

Yeah. And then he betrayed me, like I was nothing; such a scumbag.

CASTLE

Once a crook, always a crook.

JOHN ADAMS

(looks sad, knowing what's about to happen next)

I know.

BECKETT

John Adams, you are under arrest for your involvement in the murders of Tara O'Connell and Derek Barnes, and the kidnapping of Connor O'Connell.

(Uniform enters room)

You have the right to remain silent…

CUT TO:

INT. PRECINCT, BULLPEN – DAY

The Detectives and Castle release the boy, Connor, into the custody of his grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. O'Connell. Connor runs into the embrace of his grandmother, hugging him tightly.

Mr. O'Connell looks at Beckett and her team.

He nods – thank you. They nod back – you're welcome.

The O'Connell's and Connor exit.

INT. PRECINCT, BULLPEN – CONTINUOUS

Team is already into a conversation about the case, in particular, the note found on John Adams' person from Calvin:

"You won't take me alive."

Castle notices something about the folded up letter.

He unfolds it, and sees the reversal side.

CASTLE

Guys, this is a letter to Paul (Calvin) from his sister in Queens. This is her address.

Beckett takes it from Castle.

BECKETT

Her name…Tamela Meyers - Ryan, run her name and get some info on her.

RYAN

I'm on it.

(gets to it)

BECKETT (CONT'D)

Esposito, you're with me. We and a team will head over to Queens. Calvin has got to be there.

Beckett, Esposito and Castle exit.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

EXT. UNMARKED, PARKED – DAY

On a residential street Beckett and others sit and watch Calvin's sister's house.

Tamela's husband, MARK MEYERS, enters house.

BECKETT

That's her husband.

CASTLE

It's been an hour, and no sign of Calvin.

BECKETT

I guess we'll be here a while, Castle.

CASTLE

Thank goodness we're engaged.

(off Beckett's look)

You know…because we're sitting here together.

BECKETT

I got it, Castle.

EXT. UNMARKED, PARKED – CONTINUOUS

Four hours later…and still no Calvin Adams.

Beckett, Castle, Ryan and Esposito are impatient.

Castle is asleep next to Beckett, snoring, which is annoying her.

BECKETT

(nudging Castle)

Wake up.

CASTLE

I'm up, I'm up.

BECKETT

It's time we ask Mr. and Mrs. Meyers some questions.

Moments later, Beckett and Castle are at the front door.

Beckett rings the doorbell.

TAMELA MEYERS answers the door.

TAMELA

Hi, can I help you?

CUT TO:

INT. MEYERS' HOME, LIVINGROOM – DAY

We enter mid-conversation.

TAMELA

I thought I'd never have to hear anything about Paul. Honestly, I can live without him; he was such a screw up. No one in our family really wanted him around because he'd still from them. He had no shame. We were all happy when he went to jail.

BECKETT

Mrs. Meyers, you wrote a letter to him, dated 3 months ago. We have it as evidence; it has this address on it.

TAMELA

(denial)

What? No way; I wouldn't send him a letter. I don't want him in our lives. I and my husband are trying to raise two young kids.

CASTLE

You wouldn't want him around, but if he just happened to show up after committing a crime, you'd give him enough cash to leave town.

(looks her in the eye)

Wouldn't you, Mrs. Meyers?

She looks down in shame.

She says nothing. Her silence gives her away.

BECKETT

He came here, didn't he?

MARK

(getting defensive)

She doesn't have to answer that.

(toTamela)

You don't have to answer any more questions, honey.

BECKETT

Well, maybe we can get a warrant to search the place, and arrest you both for giving us false information.

MARK

I'm a criminal defense attorney!

BECKETT

Good –you both are going to need a lawyer.

Beckett and Castle get up.

TAMELA

Wait! Paul just left – two hours ago.

CASTLE

How? We were out in front watching your house for five hours.

TAMELA

He came and went through the back. He had said that the cops could be watching us.

BECKETT

Why'd he come here, Tamela?

TAMELA

He needed money, for the bus to Canada and to get through the first week out there.

(off Beckett's look)

Are you going to arrest us for lying?

Beckett stops a beat.

BECKETT

No. No I won't.

Her and Mark breathe a sigh of relief.

BECKETT (CONT'D)

Just tell me which bus station he went to, and where in Canada is he going?

TAMELA

Okay.

(hugging Mark)

CUT TO:

INT. BUS STATION, LOBBY – DAY

Esposito, Ryan, Castle and Beckett enter.

Beckett spots Calvin.

BECKETT

There he is!

Calvin runs out back.

Beckett and Castle run after.

Ryan and Esposito run out the front.

Calvin runs down the alley.

He draws his gun, and fires at Beckett and Castle.

They leap behind a dumpster. Beckett returns fire.

Calvin turns into another alley way.

Beckett and Castle, along with Ryan and Esposito, reach that alley.

But Calvin has seemingly vanished.

There's no exit; it's a dead end.

CASTLE

Where'd he go? There's no way out.

Off Beckett, Esposito and Ryan.

END ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

INT. CAPTAIN GATES' OFFICE – MORNING

We enter in, where Mr. and Mrs. Meyers are.

Beckett enters.

BECKETT

You wanted me, sir?

CAPT. GATES

Yes, I did, come in.

Beckett sees Mr. and Mrs. Meyers.

BECKETT

Mr. and Mrs. Meyers?

CAPT. GATES

They have something to tell you, detective.

TAMELA

We didn't exactly tell you everything.

BECKETT

Oh?

TAMELA (CONT'D)

Paul was headed up to Canada to see our father. But when you guys chased him out of the bus station, he came back.

BECKETT

And what did he want?

MARK

He told us to call him if the cops questioned us again.

TAMELA

He told us that he was headed over to an old friend's place in Brooklyn.

BECKETT

What's this friend's name?

TAMELA

Tim Walker – he and Paul did time together – they go way back.

CUT TO:

INT. PRECINCT, INTERROGATION – MORNING

TIM WALKER sits across from Beckett.

TIM

I don't even know why you brought me in, hot stuff. I haven't seen Paul in a few years.

BECKETT

That's a lie, Tim, and you know it. We have phone records to prove otherwise.

TIM

Oh, really?

BECKETT

Oh, yeah.

(beat)

He called you last night around 11, and wanted you to come pick him up; give him a place to hide out. And who better to call then an old pal and prison buddy?

TIM

What? Come on, detective.

(off Beckett's look)

All right, so he called me up last night. Big deal. I knew he was on the run, and since I'm on parole, I said no to him staying with me.

BECKETT

And then what?

TIM (CONT'D)

He hung up on me.

BECKETT

That's it?

TIM

That's it.

Beckett exits.

TIM

Can I go now?

INT. PRECINCT, BULLPEN – DAY

Beckett is headed to her desk when…

ESPOSITO

I got more on Calvin.

BECKETT

Shoot.

ESPOSITO (CONT'D)

Calvin's real father, Rick Dunkirk, lives on 49TH, and Calvin was just spotted there two hours ago.

BECKETT

Let's go, you and I will check it out.

They grab their jackets and head out.

INT. CASTLE LOFT, KITCHEN – DAY

Castle and his mother, MARTHA, are having lunch.

MARTHA

She'll get over it. It takes time.

CASTLE

Yeah, yeah – I don't like seeing Alexis so upset.

MARTHA

I remember when you were dumped, and you would mope and you were so upset. I had to talk you into getting back out there.

CASTLE

I remember – especially how'd we drink and drink –

MARTHA

Well, alcohol is the best medicine.

CASTLE

Mother, I believe that's "laughter."

MARTHA

I guess that they're both very helpful in break-ups.

Castle's cell rings: "Disco" theme.

He picks up.

CASTLE

(into cell)

Hello?

BECKETT

It's me, Castle.

CASTLE

Hey, anything new on the case?

BECKETT

I and Esposito are on our way to interrogate Calvin's real father on 49TH. How's Alexis doing?

CASTLE

Fine, I guess. She's out volunteering – wait! – Calvin's real father? I'll meet you there, hold on.

BECKETT

Castle –

(Castle hangs up)

Castle gets his jacket on.

MARTHA

You're leaving? But we're in the middle of lunch.

CASTLE

Sorry, mother, I got to go.

(kisses Martha)

Beckett's going to interrogate someone else in the case.

He bolts out the door.

INT. LIBRARY, READING EVENT – DAY

Event to have volunteers read to kids.

Alexis, one of the volunteers, is reading to a group of six and five-year-olds.

ALEXIS

And the boy said…

Unknowingly at the same event is, Calvin, looking suspicious.

He takes a seat over by the computers, looking around.

CUT TO:

INT. RICK DUNKIRK'S APARTMENT – DAY

Esposito and Beckett enter in. The place is a mess.

They draw their guns. Beckett finds RICK DUNKIRK'S BODY on the floor, lying in a PUDDLE of BLOOD.

Esposito calls for an ambulance.

Beckett checks the pulse – no pulse.

Off Beckett, then Dunkirk's body,

INT. RICK DUNKIRK'S APARTMENT – CONTINUOUS

The place is now a crime scene filled with cops.

Beckett, Castle and Esposito are talking.

ESPOSITO

The neighbors heard the gun shots, and one of them saw Calvin Adams running down the hall.

BECKETT

Tamela had mentioned that she and Calvin didn't have a good relationship with their father.

CASTLE

And now, the father's dead.

(beat, stares at body)

This Calvin, or Paul Dunkirk, is just racking up kills.

BECKETT

All the more reason we need him off the streets.

Ryan approaches.

RYAN

No one on the street saw Calvin Adams on the street.

CASTLE

Where could he go from here?

RYAN

He could've gone anywhere, Castle.

CASTLE (CONT'D)

Yes, but if he was trying to leave town…

BECKETT

…He'd be looking for transportation of some sort.

ESPOSITO

And he'd want to flee underground, undetected, and away from being spotted on the surface.

RYAN

(putting it together)

The subway – he'll use it to get far enough away from here…

BECKETT

And possibly look for another way out of town.

CASTLE

Perhaps he'd want another bus station to take him to Canada.

ESPOSITO

The best one would be uptown, George Washington Bridge Station – a lot of Canadians enter the city using that bus station.

RYAN

Then we should head there.

CASTLE

But what if he's not there, yet? The murder happened only an hour ago – he couldn't have gotten up there that fast.

BECKETT

Unless he caught the F-train.

RYAN

I'll put some Uniforms on it.

BECKETT

Esposito, you're with me. We're headed to that bus station.

INT. GEORGE WASHINGTON BRIDGE STATION – DAY

Beckett and Castle have just searched in and around the bus station. Esposito approaches, hanging up his cell.

ESPOSITO

Ryan says that no one saw our guy on the F-train.

CASTLE

Then where could he be? He has no one else to go to…

BECKETT

We're watching all of his known friends, family and associates; unless he's hiding out amongst the homeless.

ESPOSITO

This guy's a crook and a murderer, but I doubt he'll do that.

CASTLE

Then he's desperate now…

BECKETT

…And a desperate criminal who'd do just about anything to keep from going back to the cage. Right now, he should be gearing up to do something very bad.

CASTLE

I don't like the sound of that.

INT. LIBRARY, READING EVENT – CONTINUOUS

Alexis is finishing up reading to the kids.

She walks over to the fountain for a drink.

Calvin gets up and pulls out a gun.

CALVIN

Everybody get down on the ground – now!

(pops off two shots)

Everyone panics and do what he says.

Alexis turns and is terrified.

Calvin approaches her and throws her to the floor.

CALVIN

I said get down, bitch!

(shoots security guard)

I said get down! All of you!

The library patrons and staff are down, scared and crying.

Close on: Alexis' face – terrified.

EXT. UNMARKED, MOVING – DAY

Beckett and Castle are on Fifth.

BECKETT

(in to cell)

What? We're on our way.

(hangs up)

CASTLE

What is it?

BECKETT

Calvin Adams is holding hostages at the library on 10TH.

CASTLE

That's where Alexis is, the reading event is today – she's reading to children.

Off Beckett, then Castle – worried.

END ACT FIVE

ACT SIX

EXT. 10TH STREET, LIBRARY – DAY

Cops, SWAT, Esposito and Ryan are on the scene.

Spectators and NEWS CREWS are there, watching behind yellow tape. Enter Beckett and Castle from the car.

BECKETT

How many hostages?

ESPOSITO

He's got about fifty people on the 3RD floor.

RYAN

We got SWAT on the second floor; we're waiting for an opening.

CASTLE

Alexis is up there. That Reading Event is today.

RYAN

Sorry, Castle.

ESPOSITO

We'll do everything possible to get her out – don't worry.

Castle's face says "very worried".

INT. LIBRARY, 3RD FLOOR – DAY

Calvin is walking back and forth, holding his gun, looking around.

Alexis is on the floor, trying to calm the CRYING WOMAN next to her.

WOMAN

(sobbing)

Please don't hurt me.

CALVIN

Shut up! Shut her up now!

ALEXIS

(to scared woman)

Shhh – you've got to be quiet. It's okay. Everything will be all right.

The woman begins to calm down.

CALVIN

Nice one, red, I might kill you last.

Alexis' face – what?

Calvin walks away.

EXT. OUTSIDE LIBRARY – DAY

Beckett, Esposito, Ryan and SWAT are suited up with bullet-proof VESTS. They are walking away when…

CASTLE

Hey, I'm coming with you.

(wearing his "Writer" vest)

BECKETT

I'm sorry, Castle, but it's too dangerous. You can wait here.

CASTLE

There's no way in hell that I'm going to stay out here while my daughter is up there with that maniac.

BECKETT

That's exactly why I don't want you up there with us. Calvin Adams is extremely dangerous and unpredictable.

(to Uniform)

Do not let him pass you; keep him back.

CASTLE

Kate! I have to go with you.

(Uniform is holding him)

Beckett and SWAT enter the building.

Castle looks on feeling powerless.

INT. LIBRARY, 3RD FLOOR – DAY

Calvin, with his gun in hand, is on an angry rant while the hostages, including Alexis, look on terrified.

CALVIN

And did anyone even come and visit me? No! They just left me there to rot.

(beat)

Everyday somebody was getting shanked or raped. Prison is a living hell. And the guards – those damn guards – could care less. They would see all of this mess going on and they did nothing.

OUTSIDE LIBRARY

Castle, worried, looks on.

INSIDE LIBRARY, 3RD FLOOR

While Calvin continues his rant, Beckett, Ryan and some SWAT guys are behind a wall. Beckett goes behind a book shelf.

She signals to Esposito, Ryan and SWAT – move in.

They move in with their guns.

ESPOSITO

NYPD – don't move!

Screams are heard.

Calvin quickly grabs Alexis and points his gun at her head.

She is frightened.

RYAN

Let her go, Adams. We've got you cornered.

CALVIN

Don't come any closer!

RYAN (CONT'D)

Just put the gun down and let the girl go. She's innocent.

(off SWAT and their weapons)

CALVIN

You damn cops. I wish that I could kill you all.

ESPOSITO

You don't want to do that.

Calvin flashes a devilish smile at the police.

Calvin and Esposito make eye contact.

CALVIN

She's dead.

(metallic click)

From behind, Beckett pops two bullets into Calvin's back.

He releases Alexis, who runs into Ryan's arms.

Beckett shoots Calvin again, three times, he falls dead.

Standing over Calvin's body, Beckett and Esposito trade looks.

Off Calvin's body,

OUTSIDE LIBRARY

Castle hugs Alexis tightly, relieved. They're glad to see each other.

INT. PRECINCT, BULLPEN – DAY

CAPT. GATES

Good work, you all. We finally got our killer.

BECKETT

Thank you, sir.

Captain Gates walks away.

Esposito and Ryan sit at their desks.

Castle and Beckett are talking by hers.

CASTLE

Alexis is out in the car. It'll be some time but she'll get over what happen today.

BECKETT

Good – she's a strong girl.

Beat.

CASTLE

We are going to her out to her favorite Indian restaurant.

BECKETT

Good – that'll cheer her up some. And I like Indian food.

CASTLE

Great – we can leave now.

Beckett grabs her jacket.

CASTLE

(walking with Beckett)

I hope this day has made her forget all about Pi.

BECKETT

Hold your horses, Castle, that'll take a while.

INT. INDIAN RESTAURANT – NIGHT

Beckett, Castle and Alexis are seated.

BECKETT

How are you doing, Alexis?

ALEXIS

I feel a little better. I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did.

BECKETT

So am I.

CASTLE

Yeah. So let's see what's on the menu.

ALEXIS

Dad, you know you want to order the curry soup.

BECKETT

Really? That's what I want, too.

CASTLE

Hmm, we're going to be a great married couple.

(smiling)

ALEXIS

FYI, he always gets gas from that stuff.

BECKETT

Gross. Roll down the windows when we leave.

CASTLE

(sarcastically)

Thank you, sweetheart.

ALEXIS

She should know.

They all laugh.

OUTSIDE RESTAURANT

From a MYSTERIOUS BLACK SUV across the street, a BLACK CAMERA takes multiple pictures of Castle, Beckett and Alexis.

The engine starts, and the SUV drives away.

Close on: The three behind restaurant window talking.

FADE OUT.


End file.
